The Children Ask 1-2
by MiaSanada
Summary: Another verison of what happened after, M/R, R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

The Children Ask  
By MiaSanada  
  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer:My other one didn't have one. I don't own it just deal with that.  
Mia worked busily trying to prepare dinner. Ryo would be home soon and the children were belly aching over hunger. Not to mention the fact that Uncle Sage was over since he and his wife had a fight.  
"Momma, is supper ready yet," asked a seven year old boy with dark black hair and china blue eyes.  
"Soon Ronny, soon," she replied without looking at the boy.  
"Momma, I'm hungry too," said a little girl of five with auburn hair and glistening blue eyes just a shade lighter than her brother's. This time Mia turned around.  
"Now Mila you know we have to wait for your father he will be back soon," she said shoeing each of the kids out to the living room where Sage was. "You stay with Uncle Sage," she instructed. Sage growled.  
"But Mia," he complained as he looked at the two kids. Mia looked at him sharply as she turned to go back in the kitchen.  
"Catherine is one of my best friends Sage. I'm only letting you stay here because of Ryo you will do me this favor," she yelled at him. The two kids exchanged grins as they hopped onto his lap. They both knew that mommy wouldn't yell when they messed up Uncle Sage's hair this time. They both giggled as they raised their hands. Sage was frowning deeply knowing what was to come.  
"Mila Gabriella Sanada and Ronald Michael Sanada what on earth are you up too?" asked their father's voice as he came in the room. He was wearing a casual suit with the jacket slung over his shoulder. Despite the fact that their plan was foiled they beamed at the sight of him.  
"DADDY," they screamed in unison as they ran into his embrace. Ryo smiled to himself as he looked at the carbon copies of himself and his wife.   
"Honey I'm home," he called mockingly. Mia came from the kitchen with a smile on her face. She embraced her husband and they shared a honeymooners kiss. Sage rolled his eyes. He hated how close the family he was with was. His own pregnant wife was barely speaking to him. Ryo then turned his attention to him as Mia went out to put dinner on the table.  
"Why are you here Sage why not at Rowen's," he asked.  
"Rowen's wife Maria is a saint when it comes to accepting Rowen's friends. But my best friend doesn't want to push it by having her sister's husband stay with them every time they have a fight," he said simply.  
"Dinner guys," came Mia's musical voice. Ryo smiled to himself.  
"He got the saint maybe but the angel is all mine," he told his friend. They walked into the dinning room together. The kids were already seated looking hungrily at their mother's chicken and dumplings.  
"Mommy is the best cook in the world," said Mila proudly. Her mother giggled.  
"I don't know sweetheart your Aunt Catherine may have me beat," said Mia loudly. Sage glared at her. Ryo just shot her a warning look to which she replied to with an innocent one of her own. Mila and Ronny just exchanged giggles.  
"Maybe I should have gone to Rowen and Maria's," spat Sage as he slowly began to eat his food. Even Ryo had to laugh at the sour picture he posed.  
"Beggars can't be chosers my friend," he told him.   
"I could have tried to stay with Cye and Anna," he growled.  
"London visiting Cye's parents," said Mia.  
"Kento and Brenda?" asked Sage.  
"Florence on a second honeymoon. Rowen and Maria have the kids," said Ryo. Sage rolled his eyes and turned back to his plate.  
"You take what you can get Sage. She-ronins stick together," said Mia.  
"Momma how did you and daddy get together?" asked Ronny suddenly. Mia stared at him she hadn't expected this question.  
"Oh sweetheart it's a long story involving lots of stuff I would just prefer you stay out of," she told him.  
"Oh, Mia come on and tell them. They already know I was a warrior," said Ryo matter of factly.   
"Momma was one too," said Mila proudly. Mia patted her head.  
"If you guys all eat your supper I will see what I can remember," she told her. Ronny and Mila cheered as they began to shovel their food.  
"Daddy will you help tell it too?" asked Ronny, "Mommy might tell it wrong she's a girl."  
"I'll help where she gets mixed up okay," said his father with a wink. Sage was staring at the little girl who was now devouring her plate.  
"Ease up there kid. You're getting more on yourself than in your mouth," he told her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mommy aren't you going to tell us now?" asked Mila as she followed her mother into the living room. Her brother was right at her heels. Her mother only laughed and sat down on the sofa next to her husband.  
"If you insist my dearest I suppose I will," she said as she looked into the young girl's eager eyes. She pulled her up on her lap. Ronny frowned.  
"Where am I going to sit momma," he said pouting.   
"Right up here come on Ron," said Ryo motioning to his son.   
"Okay now start," demanded Mila.   
"We have to wait for Uncle Sage my dearest," said her mother. Sage walked in and took a seat on the rocking chair across from them.  
"Now mommy?" asked an impatient Ronny.   
"Yes now, let's see where to start. I guess I should start with the night I met your Aunt Catherine. I was preparing for a date that evening," said Mia thoughtfully.  
"Oh mommy where did daddy take you?" asked Mila. Mia blushed.  
"Your father wasn't the one I was planning to go on the date with," she told her quietly.  
"Should you really be discussing this in front of certain listeners?" asked Sage.  
"We're fine Uncle Sage," said Ronny. Sage shook his head.  
"I wasn't talking up you," he said gesturing to the now deeply scowling Ryo. Mia tried to take his hand but he avoided her.  
"Was he better looking than dad?" asked Mila. Mia smiled down at her.  
"No one is better looking than your father," she said firmly. She was relieved when she felt Ryo finally take her hand.  
"He was a loser and a real jerk. I got rid of him quick enough," he told his now very attentive children.  
"To move on," said Mia, "I was getting ready to go out and boy was it a mess. It had been two months since peace had once again taken a hold over my life. If you count living with five boys and a tiger peace, I remember being really nervous because the guys hardly ever had to feed for themselves for an evening." (FLASHBACK)  
  
"Oh my goodness guys I am so late. Let's see I gave you guys a set of keys so you can take the car if you need to. I put some microwave pizzas in the fridge. Can you guys think of anything else you need?" asked a flustered Mia to five very amused Ronins.  
"No Mia, relax we can handle one night," said Rowen. The others nodded except Ryo who was looking at the floor.  
"I need to get ready guys. If he comes put him in the living room and be nice," she instructed as she ran upstairs.  
"She is real nervous," said Cye as he looked to towards the stairs.  
"Who could blame her. We turn her life upside down and now she has to greet dates with five grown men living in her house," said Sage.  
"I don't care about that. I just care whether or not this guy treats her right. Mia is not as tough as she looks," said Kento like a protective big brother. The doorbell chimed and white blaze's annoyed growl echoed through the house. He absolutely hated the doorbell and was less receiving of it tonight since he sensed his master's distress.  
"I'm get it," said Cye firmly to Kento and Ryo's sharp glares. They opened the door to find a young man probably a year older than Mia standing there. He was wearing a navy suit and when he smiled they could see his perfect white teeth. Even Cye couldn't help but think he was just a pretty boy. But he must have some depth or Mia would never have agreed.  
"Hi, I'm Mark," said Mark, "Is this Mia Koji's house?" Cye nodded.  
"Come on in Mia is changing," said Cye motioning him inside. Mark nearly jumped back when he saw four more young men looking him over with a white tiger at their side ready to pounce. The dark hared one looked at him especially harsh.  
"I didn't realize Mia had some many brothers," said Mark nervously.   
"We're not her brothers," said Ryo firmly.   
"But that doesn't mean we won't kick your ass if Mia so much as has a bad time," spat Kento until he was silenced by an elbow from Sage.  
"You can take a sit," said the blonde boy pointing at the couch.  
"Mia, Mark is here," called Rowen.  
"Hi Mark be with you in a minute," called Mia from upstairs.  
"Mia dear, why didn't you tell me you had so many interesting roommates?" he yelled back.  
"It never came up," chimed Mia's voice, "Why are they bothering you? Kento Hardrock I told you to be nice." Kento looked down at the ground sheepishly.  
"Now you got us in trouble," said Rowen tiredly. Mia emerged from the stairs to meet six very stunned men. She was wearing a very short black skirt and modest but not high cut white silk blouse. Her hair was pulled into an up do. And she had high-heeled pumps on her feet. She smiled at them her lips and faces showing heavy but flattering make-up. Ryo glanced at the man on the couch and had to fight the urge to demand she run upstairs and change.  
"We should be going," said Mark quickly taking Mia's hands. Mia nodded but took time to say goodnight to the boys.  
"You guys know where the food is. Do not watch TV all night. And Rowen remember its your turn for the dishes. Ryo don't forget to feed white blaze there is some left over chicken in the freezer," she said wearily. She was so sure she would forget something and find them dead when she got back. Rowen, her closest friend next to Ryo, put his hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll be fine have a good evening both of you," he said calmly looking from Mia to Mark. But there was a slight bit of warning in his eyes when he looked at the later. The couple left leaving the five Ronins to let out the sighs they had been holding in.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 3  
By MiaSanada  
Not the end but a good bit more. I hope you enjoy it.  
Mia listened to Mark ramble on with extreme boredom. He was talking about nothing but none stop. She sighed mentally thinking that if this guy saw a monster he would probably throw a shoe at it and run like a weasel (Angel on WB reference, don't sue me.")  
"So that's what it's like to teach advanced physics at the University. I imagine it's not as exciting as teaching ancient legend but it's my life," he finished. Mia sighed tiredly. She would get her friend Lynn at work for setting her up with this guy. The only times she ever had fun anymore it seemed was when she was out with her boys. Ryo was especially a treat. Ryo...he was the only thing she thought about anymore. He was the best guy in the world and she couldn't remember what her life had been like before him. She just wished she were a little stronger so she could show him her warrior's spirit. She was disrupted by her thoughts when she noticed that Mark was staring at her.  
"I'm sorry Mark. Let's see being an ancient legend teacher is interesting. My grandfather taught me all about it growing up its in the jeans," she said quickly.  
"You don't actually believe all this crap you teach though?" he asked her with an annoying mock in his voice.  
"Yes Mark I happen very much to believe this crap. I wouldn't teach it if I didn't," she said annoyed. She nearly screamed when she felt his foot rub her leg. He had a seductive look in his eye.  
"You could tell me about it at my place," he whispered. Angrily Mia quickly rose and ran out of the restaurant. Mark paid quickly and followed her. Mia was a little scared now the boys had said all men were like this but she hadn't believed it. Mark caught up with her.  
"You obviously aren't real up tight about that kind of thing if you live with five men. Do you do them all at once or separately?" he asked her furiously raising his voice. Mia looked shocked but quickly drew herself up much taller.   
"I don't anything. They are gentlemen which is more than I can say for you jerk," she said sharply.  
"Well if you're getting anywhere in my care honey its my place," he told her with a growl.  
"Then I simply won't be getting in your car," she told him proudly.  
"Then walk the hell home baby," he slapped her hard and then stomped to his car. Mia feel to the ground but quickly picked herself up and started walking home. It would take a while but at least it wasn't too late.  
Mia walked for what seemed like hours. She could tell her face was going to bruise and that she'd have a hard time explaining that one to the lord protectors at home. As she shifted through different lies she didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching her. They emerged from the shadows and a dark finger grabbed her by the arm. She screamed in alarm but no one was around.  
"So you are the golden angel," it hissed. Mia started to struggle and wondered if this creature wanted her for a message or for something else. "You won't get away from me I will kill you before that pesky girl finds you," he growled pulling a knife out and racing it. Mia panicked and struggled harder but to no avail. Just as he was about to kill her, a female's voice rang through the air.  
LIGHTNING JUDGEMENT   
The creature was throw backwards by bolts of lightning and Mia was free. A lone female warrior in silver armor appeared in front of her. She gasped when she saw the blood thirsty look on my face.  
"Kan, you may tell your mistress that I will complete my mission despite her interference," she spat. The figure only laughed at her. He was wearing Sekement's armor she noticed.   
"Do as you like young one you cannot stop her," he said and then disappeared. The girl quickly turned her attention back to Mia. She surprised her by dropping to her knee.  
"It is an honor to finally meet you my lady. I have searched long in the name of the ancient Amanda for your location. Now you can finally use the key of angels to find the other three destiny warriors," she told her.  
"What are you talking about?" asked a shaken Mia.  
"You are the bearer of the armor of angels and the leader of the destiny armors. The ancient clan of Keana is ours and its survivor Amanda has sent me in search of you. Talpa's daughter Tea is about to attack the world. We need you and the ronin warriors help. We have known of you location for a while the time is now right," she told her. Mia let it sink in. There was another ancient? There were female armors? She was a warrior? It all seemed too much.  
"Why did you not seek me out sooner?" she asked.  
"You were helping the ronin warriors and they needed you not as a warrior but as a friend. My lady then located me your second in command to be by her side until the time was right. You must use the key of angels, which will only work, for you to find the warrior of Aqua, Earth, and Stars. You must get the ronin warriors to help us," she told her.  
"Who are you?" Mia asked.  
"Catherine Elizabeth of Moon light. I am the female warrior of light. I am swore to protect you and help you find the other armors," she produced a golden key, "This is the magical key to your Armor of Angels. You touch it and it will give you the knowledge to be one of the greatest warriors the world has ever known. This I swear to you," she finished. Mia took it she was amazed by the truth of Catherine's promises. She knew how to fight now and use her armor. Her sure kill was also given to her. It was amazing. She believed every word Catherine had said now and resolved to take her back to the guys.  
"Let's go home Catherine," she said simply. Catherine nodded she was curious as to what the great ronin warriors were like.   
"Yes my lady," she said, "We should fly there since your armor allows it."  
"It does," said Mia, "WOW!" She held her key and said  
ARMOR OF ANGELS.  
Golden armor covered her body and angelic wings as well. Mia flew up into the air and laughed it was fun. Catherine grabbed her arm and the two flew off towards home. (Flashback ends)  
"Mommy you and Aunt Catherine were destiny warriors. That's so cool," exclaimed Ronny. Mia laughed.  
"Yeah but I wasn't looking forward to tell your father that," said Mia. Mila looked confused.  
"Why not mommy?" she asked. Sage laughed.  
"I can answer that," he said, "Your father used to get nervous when your mother got a paper cut." Ryo growled and throw one of the couch pillows at him.  
  
Chapter 4  
(Flashback again.)  
  
Ryo was nervous. Mia wasn't home yet and it was almost two in the morning. He was the only one aside from Rowen who was making coffee in the kitchen who had stayed up. Mia probably would be furious if she knew.   
"What if something happened to her Ro. Its not like Mia and I didn't trust that guy," he yelled at his friend.  
"You get nervous about any guy who looks cross eyed at her Ryo. Don't worry about it," Rowen called back. Just then Ryo heard something and he ran out on the porch to see what it was. He saw two warriors flying towards them one in gold and one in silver. Ryo was filled with rage, what if they had Mia? He would make them scrape metal.  
"Rowen come out here. We're under attack," he called. Rowen ran out and his brow furrowed when he saw the two in the distance.  
"Armor hey Ryo," he said in his New York accent.  
"Damn right," he said firmly.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE  
ARMOR OF STRATA  
Ryo ran out to meet them with White Blaze while Rowen went to wake the others.   
Mia saw him coming in his armor and it dawned on her that their approach probably unnerved him especially with her return being so late.  
"We're landing Catherine," she said firmly. The two touched ground just as Ryo reached them. Catherine was about to explain when Ryo lunged at her. Catherine jumped out of the way and shot Mia an annoyed glare.  
"Ryo Sanada of the Wildfire you stop that right now," ordered Mia. Ryo was mid way into another attack but stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. He knew like his own name and his own life.  
"Mia?" he asked the golden warrior.  
"That's right," said Mia proudly. Ryo scowled.  
"How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked coldly. He silently hoped it was her. After all weird armor and stuff her could deal with new boyfriends he couldn't.  
"Kento eats every kind of pancake in large amounts except banana and strawberry, Sage has fifty brands of hair gel literary, and one of your favorite movies is Love Story even though you'd never allow the guys to know," she said calmly. Ryo brightened and embraced her.   
"Mia," he cried looking her over, "What the hell happened to your face? Why didn't you call us? What's this new armor? Who is this girl?" he said quickly.  
"Hey Ryo," said Rowen running up with the others, "I bring reinforcements and your embracing the enemy."  
"Its okay guys its just Mia," said Ryo. The others gasped.  
"Well if its just Mia then in armor we've never ever seen before," said Sage sarcastically, "Then everything is just beautiful."   
"Guys please met Catherine of Moon Light, second in command of the Destiny armors. She's the one who gave me the armor. And I'm going to help her defeat Princess Tea of the dynasty," said Mia sternly. The guys exchanged looks. Sage approached Catherine and looked her over.  
"How about showing us our face if you have nothing to hide," he demanded. Catherine smiled and with a silver glow her armor vanished leaving her in jeans and a green turtle neck. The silver key hung from a chain around her neck. She had blonde hair pulled up in a bun and dark brown eyes.  
"Is this better Halo. I never figured my counterpart would be so obnoxious," she said. The group chuckled and Sage just stared at the beautiful young girl.  
"Come on guys we'll explain in the house," said Mia firmly as she removed her armor as well.  
  
"So le me get this straight," said Ryo after he heard the story, "Princess Tea is Talpa's daughter. She has recaptured the warlords' armors. She is coming back to the world to battle the Destiny Armors, which are worn by five young girls. Mia wears the armor of angels the most powerful armor and it's her key that will lead you to the other three girls." Mia and Catherine nodded.  
"It was our ancient Amanda who set me to you. If you call upon her she can tell you more," said Catherine.  
"Well then let's do it then," said Sage impatiently. Catherine smiled and raised her key.  
"Amanda of Kena, guardian of the Destiny Armors I Catherine of Moonlight summon your guidance," said Catherine. A middle aged women appeared before her smiling brightly. She had china blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.   
"I am here by your call warrior of Moonlight and I see you have found our angel," said the woman in deep mystically voice, "It is a honor to met you Mia and you too ronin warriors. I thank you for protecting her so well until her day of destiny. Now Mia I imagine you wish to know how to locate the other three," she finished.  
"Yes good ancient I would be honored. I am honored to be chosen to lead them," said Mia.  
"Well I'm not honored. Mia could get hurt ancient. Why does she have to fight when we can do it," asked Ryo sharply.  
"Your overprotective nature of Mia for personal reasons is honorable. But you will not be strong enough this time alone. You and Mia must lead your warriors side by side. Now the way to finding the others. Mia hold your key in the air and say 'Key of Angels I demand that thou reveal the location of my warrior. Show me the warrior of blank. You mistress demands it.' This will send a beam of golden light in the direction of the warrior. When you get close enough the beam will make the warrior's symbol appear on their forehead. Good luck Mia and may the ronin warriors be strong enough to protect you until they find them," said Amanda. Mia smiled.  
"I shall remember good madam. I thank you for your help," said Mia.  
"Good, Catherine come here," she called. Catherine stepped forward, "I thank you for your good service in finding her Catherine. Remember your vows and take care," she told her softly.  
"I will Amanda," said Catherine. The young woman disappeared.  
"Geez, imagine that woman implying we might not be able to protect you," growled Kento.  
"What personal reasons Ryo," asked Sage deviously. Ryo gave him a sharp glare.  
"I guess we'll start looking in the morning then," said Mia changing the subject as a blush crept to her cheeks. "Catherine you can stay in my room tonight. I'll get some blankets for the floor."  
"Thank you," said Catherine.   
"Wait Mia," said Ryo grabbing her hand, "Are you sure you can do this?" Mia grinned and flipped him over on his back.  
"I think so Ryo," she said innocently then she and Catherine went upstairs.  
"You got beat by a girl," said Kento through laughter. Rowen looked at Ryo with sympathy.  
"We're all worried man you just got to deal," he told him. (Flashback ends again.)  
  
"Mommy flipped you daddy," said a very amused Ronny. His father tickled him.  
"I told your mother never to mention that," he said with mock anger. Mia smiled as Mila giggled.  
"Boys," they said in unison.  
Chapter 5  
(Flashback again)  
  
They awoke the next morning and Mia was actually excited about the upcoming ordeal. She was whistling as she pulled on blue jeans and a red turtleneck to match Catherine.  
"What's with you?" asked Catherine.  
"I'm sure that the battle ahead will be hell. No one knows that better than me. But I can't help but think I won't be weak anymore," she said quietly.  
"I guess it will be nice having you around. I was by myself since my foster parents abandoned me," she said.  
"We can be sisters Catherine," said Mia happily.  
"Mia don't you understand? I had a sister once and another family took her. I don't need family I need friends," said Catherine.  
"Alright we're friends. I can call you Cathy though right," said Mia.  
"It's a deal Mi," said Cathy. Mia smiled. They walked down to meet the boys. They were standing there in their sub armor looking annoyed.  
"Mia this is too dangerous," said Ryo.  
"We can just follow the light for you," said Cye.  
"No its my fight guys you can't fight it for me," said Mia. Without a word she headed outside and they all piled into her jeep.   
"Let's do it," said Catherine. Mia raised her key.  
"Key of angels I demand that thou show me the location of my warrior. Show me the warrior of Aqua. Your mistress demands it." The beams of light shot out into the air and pointed north.   
"I guess we go north than," said Cye. Mia smiled.  
"Hold on guys here we go," she said.   
  
Ann Mitchel stood in front of the bookstore. She was going to be late for lunch with her friend Brenda. She sighed quietly and twirled her light brow hair. It had been a bad day and she wondered what would happen next. Slowly she shook off her reverie and heading towards the dinner. She was about a block from it when a charming looking man with long white hair approached her.   
"Excuse me Miss do you have the time?" he asked her. His dark eyes were studying her and she blushed.  
"Of course it's just after one. I know because I'm late," she told her sweetly.  
"Well I guess your just going to later than," he growled as his dark eyes grew red and he pulled her up against the wall in the nearby alley. She screamed but his hand muffled it.   
"What do you want?" she asked frightened.  
"Just to protect you from some people who are coming for you," the demon replied.  
  
At that moment, Mia and the others had driven until the center of the city. After parking the car they got out and looked around.  
"Mia put that thing away other people are going to see," said Rowen. Catherine smiled.  
"Don't worry no one except the wearers of magic armor will be able to see the light of the key of angels. Where to Mia?" asked Catherine.  
"Just up ahead the lights getting brighter," said Mia proudly. Ryo grimaced.  
"What are you going to do when you find this girl?" he asked.  
"We make her touch the key of Aqua simple as that," said Catherine.   
"Let's stop wasting time guys its up ahead lets go," said Mia taking off with Catherine at her heels.  
"MIA, CATHERINE," screamed Ryo.   
"They are going to get us killed playing wonder women," said Sage with a sigh.  
"Come on guys we're going to lose them," said Cye.  
  
Ann lay beaten and sore. She knew this creature was there to kill her but she didn't know why. He advanced on her and pulled out a Anbius's old weapon.  
"Now you die girl," he screamed. Ann was about to scream when a golden light touched her forehead revealing the symbol of forgiveness. (THINK SAILOR MOON.)  
And then before her eyes two girls and five men appeared.  
"Leave her alone you monster, I said now Keo," cried the one with blonde hair.  
"Hello Lightning whose your little friend," he said eyeing Mia.  
"I'm Mia of Angels and these are my friends. You better let go of that girl right now," said Mia bravely.  
"Or else what," spat Keo. Ryo and the others stepped in front of Mia.  
"Or else you deal with us," said Kento.  
"Oh wow the great and power leader of the destiny armors needs body guards how amusing," he said. Mia pushed through the guys.  
"I do not," she screamed, "ARMOR OF ANGELS." The golden armor covered Mia's body and the boys stood there dumbfounded. Sage knew Mia could be bold but he didn't know how bold.  
"That's the way Mi," said Catherine happily, "ARMOR OF MOONLIGHT"  
She landed next to Mia in her silver armor. Ann shrieked with fear and began to run.   
"I'll go after her," said Mia, "You hold the creature off." She took to the air after Ann. Catherine smiled again.  
"Sure thing boss lady," she called, "Hey Halo if you want to help I suggest you guys change. Keo and I have business."  
"I'll take you apart moonlight and then I'll get your rookie comrades," he growled.   
"Who you calling a rookie monster?" screamed Sage as he stood beside Catherine.  
ARMOR OF HALO  
ARMOR OF STRATA  
WILDFIRE  
TORRENT  
HARDROCK  
"Now we'll see whose a rookie," yelled Rowen.   
  
Mia landed in front of a very frightened Ann. She got on her knees and started to beg for her life. The light from Mia's key still created the symbol of forgiveness on her forehead.  
"Please don't be afraid we won't hurt you. My name is Mia," said Mia she tried to extend her hand but Ann cringed back.  
"Listen you're a warrior. I know it sounds crazy I just found out about mine myself. But it's true. There are creatures like the ones my friends are fighting who are going to be after you. Please just take this key and you'll remember all about your armor. Please," said Mia as she extended the blue key to her.  
"I don't know what you are but I don't want any part of it," shouted Ann as she ran past her. Mia started at her until she suddenly realized she knew what her name was.  
"ANN," she screamed. Ann twirled around in confusion. Mia smirked. "Catch," she said as she threw the key. It landed in Ann's right hand and started to glow.  
"What is this?" asked Ann, "I'm a warrior." She smiled a little indicting to Mia that she got the same sensation she had gotten.  
"Try it out," Mia instructed. Ann raised her key.  
ARMOR OF AQUA  
A light blue armor covered her body. It matched Catherine's and Mia's. Her weapon was a lance while Mia's had been a katana. Ann stared down approvingly.  
"Its beautiful," she whispered. Mia nodded.  
"Of course it is. We better get back to the others," said Mia as they ran back down the alley.  
  
Sage and Catherine we're fighting Keo side by side. It was amazing to the rest how well their movements complimented each other. Keo was losing fast the two warriors were too powerful. He jumped back. Sage and Catherine used their sure kills.  
THUNDERBOLT CUT  
LIGHTNING JUDGEMENT  
Keo was hit hard and he fell back. He stumbled up and looked at them wearily. Mia and Ann came running back to them. Keo turned and his face spread in a smile.  
"MIA," screamed Ryo, "Be careful."   
"Yes little angel be careful. I see you found aqua but nether of you know what your doing," said Keo stalking towards the two. Ann looked frightened. Kento and Ryo we're going to try and dive in front but Catherine put up her hand.   
"Let them go," she whispered. Mia put her hand on Ann's shoulder.  
"You know your sure kill Aqua. On my signal we go together got it," she told her. Ann nodded. "NOW," she screamed.  
TIDAL WAVE BLADE  
ANGELIC FURY  
They slammed into a surprised Keo and he quickly disappeared back to the dynasty. Mia and Catherine laughed loudly. The rest looked at them confused.  
"How was that Wildfire. Mi is stronger than you are," said Catherine happily. Ann shook her hand.  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked. Cye offered her a sympathetic look.   
"Come with me, miss," he said, "I'll try and explain." Ryo and Rowen ran to Mia.  
"What the hell were you thinking," they said in unison. Mia placed her hands on her hips.  
"I was beating the enemy," she said stubbornly. Sage looked sharply at Catherine who was still chuckling.  
"You're no help. She's not ready to take on the dynasty yet. And I'm sure nether will that girl be," he growled.  
"I work for the ancient. Take it up with her. Right now my new sister just kicked some dynasty ass. I'm going to enjoy the victory," she said. Mia smiled but scowled when she saw Ryo worried frown.  
"Oh Ryo, please don't be mad at me. This is what I have to do. I promise I'll be more careful. I just can't stand it when you're upset," she said gently. Ryo looked into her eyes and took her hand.  
"So help me Mia if you got hurt I'd," he cut off walked away. Mia frowned.  
  
(Flashback ends.)  
  
"Daddy why we're you so worried about mommy?" asked Mila.   
"Because I loved her little one," said Ryo.  
"But why didn't you just say that?" asked Ronny.  
"Sometimes its not easy to say you love someone," said Ryo.  
"There are other things that are hard to say too. Like saying you're wrong for example," said Mia glaring at Sage. He grimaced.  
"Ryo get your wife off my case," he said.   
"You take what comes with the room and board," said Ryo laughing.   
  
Chapter 6  
(Flashback again. Big surprise)  
  
Cye and Ann were standing outside the alley now back in their street clothes. Cye was talking about armors and the dynasty while Ann listened attentively.  
"So now I'm expected to save the world?" she finally asked. He shrugged.  
"You don't have to but that's what the ancient that created your armor said. I'm afraid you're stuck with having it now whether you use it or not," he told her. She stared down at the blue key she held between her fingers.  
"This is insane, that's what it is. I mean I touched this key now and I got flashes of so many things. Fighting by the side of four other girls. The names of the two girls with you came too. It was really amazing. Its almost as if I've had the armor for years. Does that make sense?" she asked him.  
"Of course it does. You just have to decide if you want the responsibility now. And think about it cause it isn't easy. I should know," he told her. She smiled at him.  
"Well count me in its like I belong with those other girls now," she said. Cye smiled back. He noticed Ryo standing by the car in his street clothes. His arms were crossed and he saw in his eyes that the wildfire temper was flaring. Mia must have said something to set him off. It was sort of ironic before they used to fight about him taking risks. Now it was the opposite. He stared over at the attractive girl at his side. Maybe this new armor stuff wasn't so bad after all.  
"Hey Cye, Ann have you seen Ryo?" asked a worried Mia.  
"If you mean the black hared boy he's by the car," said Ann to her own surprise. Mia nodded gratefully.  
"Thank you Ann," she said running off towards him.  
"Something going on between those two Cye?" Ann asked. Cye shook his head.  
"You have no idea," he told her.   
  
"Ryo why did you run off like that? You know I hate it when you do. Please Ryo just tell me. What were you going to say back there?" Mia asked him. He looked into her pleading eyes. His heart was beating so hard he couldn't speak so he just walked away and climbed into the car. Mia felt like she was going to cry. Rowen put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw all the others looking at her.  
"Don't worry angel. It'll be okay," said Rowen casually. Catherine offered her a grin.  
"Hey you should be happy there is three of us now. You did a great job. So where to next?" she asked. Mia held up her key. Ann looked at Cye with question. He put up his hand and pointed for her to watch.  
"Key of angels I demand that thou show me the location of my warrior. Show me the location of the warrior of Earth. Your mistress demands it," she whispered. Once again the golden light flew from the key down the street.  
"We best get moving I guess," said Sage. Ann gasped.  
"Oh moving, I forgot I was supposed to meet Brenda. Can you guys drop me I really have to see her. The place is on the way," she said.   
"Sure I guess it's the least me can do," said Mia motioning for everyone to get in the car.  
  
Mia drove as quickly as she could. She was determined to finish her mission now. She had to prove to Ryo that she could handle this. She wasn't playing games and she needed him to understand that. Catherine was watching her attentively from the passenger's seat.  
"Hey what is wrong Mi?" she asked.   
"Nothing Catherine," she snapped.  
"Hey where did Cathy go?" she asked annoyed.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just edgy. And I'm not sure about just dropping Ann off with the key like this," she whispered. The light she was following turned and it went through the window of a café.  
"That's where I need to be dropped off," explained Ann. Mia and Catherine exchanged a look.  
"It seems like you were going our way more than any of us realized. Come on guys. Earth is in there," said Mia.  
"Great more trouble," grumbled Sage.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you complain too much to be a warrior?" asked Catherine.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you are too much of a smart ass to be a lady," he spat. Everyone laughed even Ryo who up until then had been scowling in the back seat. Mia parked the car and they all went to run inside.  
  
Brenda Marks looked at her watch for the billionth time. She had been sitting there nearly an hour. Ann was so dead. She had never been this late before. She looked down at the plate in front of her. She was on her sixth Corn muffin. Sighing she pulled out her compact to check her face. A woman approached her from behind. She had purple hair! She had never seen anything like it. But before she knew it she was sitting across from her.   
"Excuse me Miss. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trying one of my companies chocolates. You see it would be a big favor to me because I could write my lunch off if you did," she told her sweetly. Brenda sighed again not caring how loud it was.  
"Alright," she said taking the small package from the woman and eating the candy. It was pretty good but it made her feel strange. The woman across from her laughed happily.  
"Men are fools. Why over power a warrior when their mind is weak. Listen sweetheart when those fools come you'll take the key alright but then you will destroy them. Do you understand," she said with a chill in her voice.  
"Yes mistress Katrina," said Brenda.  
"Good girl I must go because I can feel them approaching. We'll get them this time and mistress Tea will give me her favor," said Katrina laughing loudly as she walked away.  
  
"Wait a minute guys," said Mia suddenly. They all looked at her. "Something is wrong in there," she finished.  
"It's probably the dynasty you're sensing. That's why we need to get there," said Kento sharply.  
"No this isn't the dynasty attacking. It's something else. Something is wrong with the warrior of earth," said Mia.  
"I don't get it," said Kento tiredly.  
"I do. She's right something is strange. Stranger than Keo was," said Catherine looking down.  
"We can't sit around here and wait for you to figure out what it is," said Kento, "I'm going in while your girls sort through female instinct crap," he bolted into the restaurant. Mia looked desperately at Rowen and Ryo. They shook their heads and followed him in.  
"I have to go too Mia," said Ann, "My friend may be in danger."   
"I guess were out numbered Mi," said Catherine, "Lets go make sure no one gets into too much trouble."  
"You don't have to pretend to feel the same thing I do," grumbled Mia as she headed for the café holding up her key.  
"I never say anything I don't mean Mi. It's what has kept me alive," whispered Catherine before following her.  
The light of Mia's key bounced off the wall before finding its target in a young girl with fire red hair and piercing blue eyes. The symbol was clear, mercy.  
"That's Brenda," whispered Ann surprised. What was even more surprising was that the place was calm. Not a single commotion was evident.  
"We have to be careful this could be a trap," said Cye moving closer to Ann.   
"I think we should try and get your friend outside," said Ryo. Ann nodded.  
"It sure is weird that they would know each other isn't it Rowen?" asked Sage.  
"I don't know, Catherine and Mia have certainly bonded easily," observed Rowen as he looked the two girls over. Ann cautiously approached Brenda trying not to cause a stir.  
  
"Brenda," she called, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Listen can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked. Brenda scowled.  
"You sure are late. I have been sitting here forever," she growled.   
"I know you have," whispered Ann, "I'll pay for your food. I just need to talk to you." Brenda eyed her suspiciously.  
"If you insist," she said finally following her friend out. She gasped when she saw the others.  
"These are my friends Brenda. Don't worry, come on," Ann motioned for her to follow them outside.  
Mia approached the new girl. She held out an orange key.   
"My name is Mia Koji. There is something we need you to help us with. I know it sounds nuts but its true. You're a warrior. And this is the key to your armor. Please take it and you will learn so much more," she said. Brenda frowned.  
"Where did you get these guys Ann, the nut barn?" she asked annoyed.  
"Its true Brenda. Please just take the key," pleaded Ann. Brenda smiled suddenly and began to laugh. She snatched the key from Mia.   
"I'll take it alright and then I'll destroy you all. Angels, Moonlight, Aqua, Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, and Hard rock, prepare to met thy fate," she said darkly. Ann cried out in shock. "ARMOR OF EARTH," cried Brenda. A grace full orange armor appeared on her body and her blue eyes glow red. She raised her mace and grabbed a still startled Mia. Mia screamed.  
"Now you die first Angel," she growled. Ryo ran up.  
"Let go of Mia right now demon," he spat.  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE  
HALO  
STRATA  
TORRENT  
HARD ROCK  
MOONLIGHT  
AQUA  
The warriors stood firm as everyone on the street around them fled. Mia gasped as Brenda tightened her hold on her neck. She reached out her arms towards Ryo for dear life.  
"You heard the man let her go demon," growled Sage.  
"Brenda what is wrong this isn't you. Let her go now," cried Ann.  
"It's a dynasty spirit," Mia croaked. Ann tried to run up but Cye blocked her.  
"You're not going to change her mind Ann. She is too far into the darkness. We've seen it before," he shouted at her. Mia vision was starting to blur. Ryo leaped forwards he looked as though tears would start running from his eyes.  
"Please let her go. I don't want to hurt you but so help me god I will," he roared.  
"You are all weak and this one is just barely holding on. When I destroy her Mistress Katrina will be pleased," said Brenda.  
"Ryo," Mia mouthed as she started to pass out.  
"MIA NO," he cried, "Stay with us."Catherine looked around desperately.  
"Katrina," she hissed, "Oh ancient one please help us," she prayed.  
Suddenly a scepter fell from the sky and landed before Mia and Brenda. It gave off a light so bright that Brenda lost her hold on her captive. Ryo was there in a second. He picked up Mia and jumped her to safety. Amanda appeared in front of her scepter as the light finally faded.  
"It won't be that easy for Tea to poison this world," she said picking it up. Brenda's eyes turned from Red to blue again and she fainted onto the ground. Ann and Cye rushed to her side.  
"Ancient you came," said Catherine happily. The ancient paid her no mind.  
"Katrina come forth. Or are you so cowardly that you hide behind desperate mind games," she growled into the sky. Katrina landed before them wearing Karina's old armor.   
"So you found my treat my lady. You are the one whose hiding though if you ask me. After all these four girls are nothing but pawns to you," she hissed. She dove at the ancient who easily set her sailing back into a nearby building.   
"You cannot scare me the way you do humans. Go return to Tea and tell her that another armor has been added to the force against her," replied Amanda. Katrina smiled and disappeared. Amanda turned around. "Know this now that I will not be able to lend my power every time. Protect these women Ronin warriors. You all know that at least Mia would do the same for you." With out another word she too disappeared.   
Ryo was rocking Mia in his arms. She was so limp. He was sure the ancient had not been in time.  
"Mia you in there. Come on out Mia. Its time to wake up," he whispered gently. The bruise on her neck was getting darker by the minute. Sage walked up behind him. He knelt down and placed his hand on her chest. He sent his healing power into her heart and the pace got more even. She gasped for air. Ryo turned to Sage.  
"I know you're grateful Ryo," teased Sage, "But you look like you're going to kiss me. It's freaky stop it." Mia giggled and the two men turned their attention back to her.  
"Thanks for rescuing me Ryo," she whispered. Ryo just beamed and kissed her on the top of her head.   
"Sure Angel, anytime," he quipped.   
"I think we should head back to the mansion. Mia is in bad shape to keep going and Brenda still hasn't awaken," said Sage.  
"Alright then, we'll be there in a minute," said Ryo lifting up Mia. She blushed a little but he just smirked.  
"You didn't really think I would have you walk in that condition did you," he asked her. (Flashback ends.)  
  
"Daddy saved mommy," said Mila triumphantly.  
"The ancient saved mommy," grumbled Sage not looking up from the book he had finally taken up.  
"When are you and Aunt Catherine going to talk Uncle Sage. All you two did so far was fight," observed Ronny.  
"You just stick to questioning your mother and father about their affairs," Sage told the two kids.  
"What would you have done if the ancient hadn't shown up daddy?" asked a considered Mila. Ryo just frowned and looked over at his wife.  
"Cried and been miserable for the rest of my life," he replied. Mia leaned over and kissed him.  
"That's why your father always gets to stay in his own house," she said with a wink.  
"Uncle Sage maybe you should call Aunt Catherine," said Ronny.  
"You may look like your father but you're nosy like your mother," he growled.  
"While better be like your nosy mother, than your whiny uncle any day," said Mia to Ronny who had gotten a hurt look on his face. The boy perked up and she resolved to continue the tale.  
  
Chapter 7  
(Flashback again.)  
  
Mia awoke with a start. She was having a nightmare about the dynasty attacking. She glanced over and saw Ryo sleeping hunched over the bed. She smiled and slowly got up. Many thoughts ran through her mind. Mostly she wanted to know what had happened to the warrior of Earth. She ran her fingers lightly through Ryo's hair and then slipped down stairs. She was still in her street clothes and a bruise was still evident on her neck. She could hear Catherine and Sage arguing in the living room.  
"So you think we should just keep this girl here against her will. Kento and Ann have both talked to her she doesn't want anything to do with this. They have her upstairs now practically as a prisoner. You can't force someone to fight," he screamed at her. Catherine put her hands on her hips.  
"We shouldn't just let her go though. The dynasty is after her. The minute she got the armor she was in danger," she spat.  
"And that's the other thing. We haven't seen anything we couldn't handle on our own. Why do we even need you? These destiny armors were a curse you brought upon us. Mia has changed since she meant you and not for the better," he barked. Mia had heard enough. She cautiously walked into the room.  
"It's nice to know how you really feel Sage," she said. The two opponents looked down.  
"Hey Mia when did you get up?" asked Sage.  
"Brenda is being held her against her will?" she asked Catherine coldly. Catherine nodded.  
"I will not kidnap people Cathy. It is not what this is about," she continued. Sage smiled smugly, "Nor will I put her out there with the dynasty knowing who she is." Catherine suppressed a laugh.  
"Then what are you going to do Mia?" he asked her  
"I'm going to talk to her," said Mia firmly.  
"She's in Kento's room," Catherine told her. Mia nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
"This is really important Brenda you can't just back out of it," repeated a flustered Ann. Cye put his hand on her shoulder.  
"We would really appreciate your help Miss Marks," he told her.   
"What kind of a coward just turns away from the world," growled Kento. Brenda scowled at him.  
"This isn't my responsibility. I don't deserve this kind of pressure," she screamed.  
"If you fought half as good as you shirked we would never lose a battle," said Kento covering his ears. The door opened softly and Mia walked in. She looked at the faces around her and realized she had her work cut out for her.  
"What's going on Kento?" she asked.  
"The armor of Earth picked a wimpy bitch for a wearer," he yelled. Ann frowned.  
"Don't you dare call my friend a bitch you freak," she hollered.   
"I don't need you to defend me, Ann. It's your fault I'm in this mess," Brenda snapped. Mia stepped closer to Brenda.  
"Brenda. My name is Mia Koji. It is actually my fault your in this mess. I am the leader of the destiny armors. It was through my power we tracked you down. I apologize for interfering with your life. But we could really use your help," said Mia gently. Mia was getting exhausted. She still wasn't fully recovered from her attack and being leader was murder on her nerves.   
"Who are you to track us down?" asked Brenda coldly, "Your just a mousy little girl what right do you have to lead warriors." Kento roared.  
"How dare you speak to Mia like that. I should kill you where you stand," he said. Mia just looked down and started to walk away.  
"Go then. You are as free as a bird. But know that fighting isn't what the rest of us choose. It's what we have to do," she said. Brenda then noticed the bruise on the girl's neck.  
"Where did you get that?" she asked pointing to it.   
"She got it when she were possessed by Katrina. You nearly killed her," Kento said with ice in his voice.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing," said Brenda.  
"It's alright. You were right. I don't deserve to lead you. You're free to go I promise," said Mia as tears filled her eyes. She ran from the room. Brenda went to get up to follow her but Ann put up her hand.  
"You've said enough to her," observed Kento. Brenda glared at him and through her blankets off.   
  
Mia just ran. She needed to get away. This was so hard. She wasn't a leader. She should have known it just wouldn't work.  
Ryo watched her run past the room. She looked exhausted and he could see tears in her eyes.   
Catherine watched Mia go out the door. She sighed to herself. This was her fault. Mia was not perfectly happy being the damsel in distress all the time but she wasn't crying. Catherine had been alone a long time without friend. Mia had welcomed her like a sister and she was warming up to the idea of being around people again. She saw Ryo sprit down the stairs after her. He must really love her, she thought. She looked over to the spot where Sage had been. He certainly was cute and they were a lot a like. And something in her liked a guy who wasn't afraid of her temper. She sighed again and walked out the door after the couple.   
  
Mia stopped down by a lake near the mansion. She threw a stone hard into the water and cursed. Dropping to her knees she pulled at the golden key that had caused all this trouble. She went to toss it in after the rock when she suddenly didn't want to. She wouldn't abandon the world. Ryo and the others never had even when it was tough. She instead raised the key and as the tears still streamed down her cheek. She called out  
"Key of Angels I demand that thou show me the location of my warrior. Show me the location of the warrior of Stars. Your mistress demands it." The light shot from the key and headed west. She jumped when she heard another voice come up.  
"So I guess we head west then?" it asked. She turned around and found Ryo standing there.  
"Go away Ryo. I'm going after this one on my own," she snarled. He stepped back at her tone.  
"No way in hell. I just saved your life Mia and there is no way I'm going let you go and kill yourself. It's not happening Mia," he told her.  
"You can't stop me in my armor," she yelled at him.  
"The hell I can't," he answered. Mia abruptly fell to the ground flustered and started to cry again. Ryo shook his head.  
"This is nuts. Mia Koji you get up on your own two feet right now," he roared. Mia just cried louder.  
"Jesus Ryo what did you do to her?" asked a new voice. It was Catherine who was smirking at him. She went to go after Mia but Ryo gave her a look of warning.  
"NO, she can get up on her own. My Mia is strong enough to do anything," he said stubbornly to her. Catherine was taken aback. Ryo had always protected Mia this wasn't really like him. Mia looked up at them.  
"I'm scared Ryo. I don't want to lead this people into something that might hurt them. You're a wonderful leader Ryo. Please you take care of them," she pleaded. Ryo knelt beside her.  
"Now why would I need to do that for you. After all I remember coming to you for advice about almost everything the guys and I were planning. You have cooked, cleaned, and scolded the most powerful warriors in the world and you're scared of this? No I don't think so Miss Koji. I just think somebody had a bad day," he told her. Mia brightens a little. She was embarrassed by the way she had acted. But before she could take his hand and get up she sensed some kind of evil. It got nearer and Ryo tensed.   
"STARLIGHT SWORD SCREAM," called out a female voice. It was Katrina from before. The attack threw Catherine and Ryo across the small lake. They landed on the other side blacked out.  
"RYO," Mia called out. She turned her head towards the oncoming attacker and raised her head proudly. "No one hurts my friend. I don't care where you're from bitch but I'm going to show you whose the leader of the destiny armors." Katrina laughed at Mia's determined stance.  
"Do you honestly think you can? What battle have you ever won without help? Face it Mia Koji you were born and you'll die just a damsel in distress. It doesn't matter how many armors you are given," she spat. Mia into Katrina's eyes and found a coldness that made her want to throw up. She did not flinch or falter at her words though. She stood tall and strong and her opponent couldn't help but be impressed. Was this the same brat she saw crying her eyes out a few moments ago? It seemed to Katrina that it just couldn't be.  
ARMOR OF ANGELS  
Armored up Mia looked even more impressive. She held her sword tightly daring the warlord to make the first move. She did not wait long Katrina sprang on her and the battle soon was in full force. Katrina was a stronger fighter but Mia proved more agile. Neither of them spoke, as they remained locked in deadly combat. Not one of them would back down.   
Brenda came running into the clearing. She stopped short when she saw the two fighting. She couldn't ever remember seeing anything like it. It was obvious to her that the leader of the destiny armors was no wimp. Katrina spotted her from the corner of her eye and laughed. Mia looked over too but her eyes held a warning that said 'get the hell out of here.' Brenda froze as she looked into Katrina's malicious eyes. As the warlord went to attack her Mia sprang into the air. She flew up high in the sky and quickly dive-bombed Katrina into the lake. The splash that erupted was huge and it left Brenda soaked. Looking down at her drenched clothing Brenda clutched the key that hung around her neck. She was through being the victim of this woman. She concentrated and raised her key.  
ARMOR OF EARTH  
The orange armor appeared on her body and Brenda gasped at the surge of power. She swung her mace in the air testing her skill. She then sprung forward towards the lake where Katrina and Mia were still fighting. Upon seeing her approach Mia jumped back and Brenda rammed the enemy with all her might.  
SHIFTING PLATES OF DEATH   
Katrina cried out at the force of the attack. Mia was amazed too. But she could sense that the enemy wasn't done. Brenda stood in victory as the demon approached her from behind.   
"WATCH OUT," screamed Mia. Brenda jumped out of the way.  
ANGELIC FURY   
Mia's attack did it Katrina cursed them and disappeared. This left the two warriors in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Thank you for the help Brenda," said Mia happily. Brenda stayed silent. "Are you okay?" Brenda burst into laughter.  
"Why didn't you tell me this was so much fun. I love fighting. What's next?" she asked exciting. Mia sighed and remembered Ryo and Catherine. She flew over the lake easily to where the two lied. Mia shook Ryo and slowly but surely he opened his eyes.  
"Hello handsome," she said playfully, "Its time to head west." Ryo smiled at her.  
"That's my girl," he whispered as he got to his feet. Mia went to Catherine who was already stirring.   
"Do you think you can make it back to the house Cathy. Ryo probably can't carry you he's hurt. I don't have a lot of strength left either," she explained.  
"I'll take care of her," said a new voice. Mia looked up. Sage, Ann, Cye, and Kento stood there with their arms crossed. Sage was the speaker. He walked across the lake easily in his armor. He approached Catherine and easily lifted her. Catherine smirked.  
"Well look who went from jackass to night in shinning armor," she teased. She grabbed Mia's hand. "Hey Mi, sorry about all the trouble I brought to your doorstep. That's what I came out to tell you."  
"No probably Cathy. Besides you didn't bring trouble. A boy with a tiger did that. You just helped it along a bit," said Mia as she let Ryo lean on her as they walked back to the house.  
(End Flashback)  
  
"So that's when Uncle Sage and Aunt Catherine started to like each other," asked Ronny. Ryo nodded.  
"Yes those too were always rocky. But deep down they really respected one another," he said.  
"Aunt Ann and Uncle Cye liked each other too, huh mom," said Mila. Mia laughed.  
"Yes they were always of all of us, the obvious ones," she told her.  
"And you and Ryo were always the stubborn ones," added Sage. Mia scowled at him.  
"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," she told.  
"What does that mean momma," asked Mila.  
"It means that when it came to being stubborn your uncle Sage has the world title," she whispered.  



End file.
